


Not With a Whimper

by punkrockgaia



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gags, Eldritch Monsters, M/M, The Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia/pseuds/punkrockgaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things science wasn't meant to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With a Whimper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meveret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meveret/gifts).



> This is the way the world ends, the world ends, the world ends...

Carlos strides into the room, heavy leather steps echoing. Two men kneel, facing each other, ball gags in place, hands cuffed behind their backs. Both are naked, and twin erections rise and arc back toward soft bellies, tips dripping. Both men stay stock-still.

He breathes deep.

The man on the left shivers and needs. His hair is as white as moonlight. His skin is the golden glow of the dunes at sunset. His muscles are taut, beautiful. He's not tall or short, he's not fat or thin. His eyes snap open, three white opal cabochons. They try to focus and fail.

The man on the right shivers and needs. His hair is black as the void. His skin is the rosy glow of the dunes at sunrise. His muscles are taut, beautiful. He's not tall or short, he's not fat or thin. His eyes snap open, two black holes. They focus immediately.

Carlos walks softly. Such things require delicacy. He threads fingers through moonlight and through void, pulls sharply. Yanks.

"My boys, do you want to play?"

Both men squall around gags, wriggling against bonds.

"Do you want to play with me?"

The men, as if choreographed, press against his thighs. He lets them, for a moment, then breathes deep.

"Do you want to play with each other?" 

He gets the response he knew he would, muffled howling and humping against his shins. They've been sitting here for at least an hour, bound and gagged, breathing in each other's pheromones, and now they're fucking ravenous. He just hopes he can set them loose without them tearing holes in each other.

He spreads his thighs, strong in thick leather boots. He pushes Cecil and Kevin apart. He threads his hands through both sets of hair and pulls hard, loving the squeal that neither can contain.

"Listen up, if I let you go, you have to play nice, understand?"

Dual moans, but nothing else.

Carlos yanks harder. 

"Do you understand?" 

Tandem nods.

"You know if you misbehave, I'll separate you and no one will cum, right? RIGHT?"

Tandem nods.

"All right, then, play nice." Carlos moves first to Cecil. Maybe he loves him better, maybe. Maybe it's that he knows that his poor blind baby needs a minute to adjust. Maybe it's random. 

He unties Cecil, letting him have a moment to feel around. He's at a disadvantage, if the other would try to strike. It's only fair. Cecil touches the other, sniffs, caresses, tries to taste him, but the ball gag impedes.

He looks up at Carlos through blank eyes, begging. Carlos melts. He can't deny his baby. He undoes the gag.

Carlos runs his fingers through Cecil's hair. "Are you ready, Baby?"

Cecil tenses, nods. Carlos can hear his teeth grind.

Carlos runs his hair through inky strands. "Are you ready, Kevin?" The man nods, enthusiastically. Carlos undoes another gag.

Once Kevin's arms are unbound, he sees two sets, no, four, no, six, no... uhhh... of limbs entwine, half pink, half dusky. They both have such sharp teeth, and both dig so hard into each other... Cecil is smelling along Kevin, eyes lost and rolling, Kevin is staring at him through blank sockets that see everything, and for a moment Carlos is terrified that they will tear each other to shreds. Blood starts to run, purple and yellow, and they join. Carlos' brain doesn't quite understand how, it's...

And it's really quite romantic, how Cecil and Kevin merge, quaking as they touch. They meet like long-lost lovers, which they are, if you think of it... They don't kiss so much as they bite and suck and draw in and swallow and digest. The light in the room changes to a weird yellow-violet glow.

The lightbulb in the fixture explodes. The light in the room is... wrong now. Like the light before a tornado, but... green, maybe? Orange? Carlos can't focus. It's hard to breathe.

They're tearing into each other now, for real, just like he told them not to, just like he thought he could tell them not to do. There's huge bites and chunks and blood and ichor and stuff happening, and at the same time they're fucking, aren't they? In some way he doesn't get, in some way that he could never have gotten. And their fucking is going to destroy everything. And they always wanted to fuck like this, but they'd been kept apart. And now he'd brought them together. Oh, bad idea.

He shouldn't be here, right now. People shouldn't see this. He starts to back out of the room. This was a bad idea.

He's almost to the door when strong tentacles (tentacles?) grab him and drag him back in, pink and purple and yellow and orange. And there's a pulsing mass that he's being pulled towards. And it's Cecil and it's Kevin.

And it's all over.

And they love him. 

And this is the way the world ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy VERY LATE birthday to my friend Mev!


End file.
